doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Williams
'' manual]] Williams (ウィリアムス) is a recurring minor enemy throughout the Double Dragon series, often appearing alongside Rowper. Appearances ''Double Dragon'' Williams is the first enemy that the player faces in the original Double Dragon. He is notably seen during the opening sequence, being the one who punches Marian in the stomach and carries her away with the rest of the Black Warriors. Throughout the course of the game the player will face a variety of Williamses in different outfit colors and skin tones, varying with each mission. Williams' techniques include a body blow (the same one he uses on Marian) and a jump kick. In addition to fighting unarmed, he sometimes carries a weapon such as a baseball bat, a throwing knife or a dynamite stick. In the Mode B minigame of the NES version, Williams' techniques consist of a right hook, a left body blow, a low kick and knee kick which he performs while jumping or running. The Player 1 Williams wears blue jeans and a yellow shirt, while the Player 2 version wears white jeans and a red shirt. His name is shortened to Will on the character selection screen. ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' In the arcade version of Double Dragon II: The Revenge, Williams' character design has been to give him a wilder look. His fighting style remains relatively unchanged from the previous game, but now he approaches the player by running or doing cartwheels. Additionally, he also possesses the ability to throw shovels (a weapon which replaces the baseball bat) and can do knife throws while jumping. The color of his outfit changes in each stage. In the NES version, the weapons he uses are a steel pipe and throwing knives. The steel pipe functions the same way as the shovel, but unlike the arcade version, he never throws it away. He also loses the jumping knife throw move. ''Super Double Dragon'' :A member of the Shadow Warriors. He is an expert of his own martial arts and club techniques. - Translated description from the Japanese manual. In Super Double Dragon, Williams wears green camouflage and a yellow vest as his default color instead of his tank top and jeans wardrobe from the previous games. His role as the standard cannon fodder enemy remains relatively unchanged. The darker skinned variants of Williams tend to be the ones who carry weapons in this game (with only a few exceptions). There's also a rare variant who wears light green pants that match the colors of his vest. ''Double Dragon Advance'' :A member of the Shadow Warriors who specializes in powerful techniques. - Translated description from the Japanese manual. Williams' character design and role in Double Dragon Advance is relatively identical to the original arcade game, but gains additional abilities such as the ability to pick up and throw large objects that previously available only to Abobo and Roper in the original. The red tank top wearing Williams tend to carry either: a nunchaku or a pair of kali sticks, but they themselves never actually use those weapons. ''Double Dragon Neon'' :Cartwheeling Cannon Fodder - Official description from Double Dragon Neon Williams is one of the few classic villains to appear in Double Dragon Neon alongside Linda and Abobo. The initial Williamses in Neon roughly resemble the ones from the original Double Dragon and appear alongside African-American variants who resemble actor Jim Kelly (a nod to Williams' namesake from Enter The Dragon). Throughout the game, the player will fight other texture-swapped variants of Williams in addition to the standards, such as the kung-fu uniform-wearing variants in Missions 5 and 6, lab coat-wearing variants in Missions 7 and 8, and undead versions in Mission 9. Skullmageddon, the main antagonist of the game, makes constant remarks at the expendable nature of the character. Trivia *Williams is named after Jim Kelly's character from the film Enter the Dragon. *According to his bio in the iPhone game, he's married to Linda. *In Double Dragon Neon, Williams is voiced by Kurt Conde and Len Smith (who also voices Abobo and the Shopkeeper). Gallery ChararcWilliamsdd.gif|''Double Dragon'' (arcade version) DD1FC Williams brown shirt.png|Williams with a brown shirt in the NES version. Dd1fc williams red shirt.png|Williams with a red shirt in the NES version. Dd2fc williams.png|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES version) Charsddwilliams.gif|''Super Double Dragon'' Category:Enemies Category:Black Warriors Category:The Shadow Warriors Category:Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon II: The Revenge characters Category:Double Dragon Neon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Double Dragon Characters